Forget the Rules
by GreggorMcPheeb
Summary: Malcolm Tucker/OFC - A new senior adviser for DoSAC comes in and changes everything about government for Malcolm. M for language and later sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah Nicola," Frankie smiled, as she entered the department. She was met by a crowd of confused faces as the young woman and middle aged minister hugged.

"Everyone this is Frankie Dean, she'll be my new senior adviser. Try not to kill her, she's only 5 foot, 3," Nicola sighed as she led her to her so-called office which was essentially a goldfish bowl.

She logged on to the expensive computer with the details written on some paper while trying to ignore the faces looking through her glass wall "Right where te hell is that fucker Nic'la?" an angry Scot demanded, storming into her office.

"Talking to our press officers I think. Do you need her specifically or will I do?"

"Depends if ye balls want te be ripped off," he growled.

"You couldn't fit them in your hands."

The angry Scot let out a chuckle before asking "Seriously sunshine, where is Nic'la?"

"I've no idea; it's my first day here."

"Hang on, ye must be Francesca Dean. I'm sorry about me giving ye a bollocking. Would you like to start over?"

"No it's alright; I was warned about the infamous Malcolm Tucker and his techni-coloured dream-coat of bollocking," she smirked "They also said you were a complete arse"

The other members of the department stood in shock, trying to work out how Malcolm Tucker could physically smile and look like he meant it "What the hell is going on?" Ollie thought out loud "I've never seen him so...normal."

"What are we all looking at?" Nicola said peering over their shoulders.

"Malcolm Tucker, with a genuine smile."

"I'd better call David Attenborough for a commentary of this. Quickly, he's coming back," Nicola hissed as they scampered back to their desks.

"We'll talk later, yeah," Malcolm nodded as an unshaken Frankie smiled.

After his major bollocking at Nicola, Terri sprinted into the office to find out more about that first very strange meeting "What the hell was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?" Frankie asked.

"You and Malcolm, he was _nice_ to you. NICE!"

"Chill Terri, do you want a cup of tea?"


	2. Chapter 2

They milled around in yet another meeting where Malcolm was shouting obscenities at everyone. Eyes shot at Frankie when her phone started bleeping, she was going to ignore it but then she saw the email address. She opened the message where it read: _I've sent this to every newspaper in Britain with your details attached._

She scrolled down and nervously pressed 'play' on the video attachment. She immediately recognised her own screaming voice and was repelled by the familiar flesh. She placed her hand over her mouth in shock as Malcolm asked "What the hell is goin' on?"

Instead of answering she paused the attachment, dropped the phone and rushed out of the meeting room. Ollie cautiously picked up the phone and everyone huddled around the screen. A few seconds later they realised it was a video of Frankie, being raped. They all started calling for Ollie to turn the video off which he complied with immediately "Poor girl," Terri sighed.

"Guys, it says it's been sent to every news desk," Ollie warned.

Frankie paced quickly in the closed lift, crying hopelessly. She let out a muffled scream as she scratched at her neck. She sunk to the floor and hit her head repeatedly against the thin metal wall. After a few moments, she lay down on the floor and sobbed. After what seemed like an eternity, the lift doors opened and let in a stream of light which was partially blocked by a figure. Malcolm. He stepped in calmly before closing the doors. He crouched beside her and helped her sit up while muttering "C'mon darlin'." She stared blankly ahead as he noticed blood on her neck "Come here," he found himself saying, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. She rested her head on him, but he didn't care if blood dripped onto his Paul Smith suit "This is what we're going te do. Nothing will leave that room, but Terri and Ollie are currently finding out the press's position. When ye ready we're going te call a car, pack a bag and then ye gonnae stay with me until we know what the press will do and when ye ready to work."  
"Let's go," she whispered. He helped her stand up and kept an arm wrapped around her as he pressed the button for the doors. He walked her to her desk before Ollie handed him his coat and he muttered his plan to Malcolm. Frankie gingerly pulled on her jacket before Ollie handed back her phone which she tucked in her handbag.

"I-umm-deleted that video," he said.

"Thank you sweetie," she whispered, squeezing his hand, knowing that eye contact would make her cry.

Luckily there were no signs of the swarms of journalists as they walked in continued silence to her flat. It was situated on the top floor of a converted Victorian factory in the nice part of Hackney "Wait here," she instructed as she threw her keys on the side table in her hallway before she slipped into what appeared to be her bedroom. Malcolm picked up a framed picture collection. The first was her as a teenager with 3 boys, posing for what appeared to be a band photo. The second one was of her about a year older with the band Green Day. The next was her as an adult in a tight headscarf, crouching and talking to another headscarfed woman, most likely when she worked for UN Women. The last one was a group picture of the most recent DoSAC team event and Malcolm, smiling and laughing. He remembers their huge shouting match an hour before the photo was taken, but it was quickly solved by alcohol. He placed the photo frame back as he heard a door open.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Malcolm's house reflected the expensive suits he word everyday "Bedroom is upstairs and on the left. I'll sleep on the sofa. Would ye like some coffee?"  
"2 sugars please," she said. As he bolted the door, she stopped on the stairs and turned "Thank you Malcolm." He nodded sincerely at her which was the best pleasantry you could ever get out of him. She placed her bag on the large bed before slipping off her boots and jacket. She padded back downstairs and sat heavily on the sofa as Malcolm returned from the kitchen with coffee for her and whiskey for him.

He quickly stared back at his flashing Blackberry "I know Terri is a waste of skin and pastel colours, but she has found out that..."  
"Look Malcolm, I don't want to even think about it. Tonight, I want to eat something that will clog up my arteries, get a good night sleep and then deal with all of this in the morning. You can work on it but I want to feel bloody stable."

Frankie woke up to the sound of shuffling. She peered over the covers to see a naked Malcolm getting dressed, ignorant to her being awake. He was looking surprisingly good for his age "Jesus fucking Christ Malcolm!" she shouted; throwing a cushion over her face "You could have at least woken me up to warn me!"

"Sorry darlin', I'm decent now," he said before she cautiously placed the cushion back and rubbed her temples as if she tried to wipe the memories of yesterday away. She looked swamped by the thick, crisp duvet and numerous pillows and cushions "Bathroom is across the landing, towel is on that armchair. I'm goin' out to Starbucks te get some breakfast. Do not answer the door to anyone, ye hear me?"  
"Oh my God you sound like my dad," she mumbled "Alright I won't answer the door."  
"Good, back in a bit," Malcolm said, closing the bedroom door behind him. Frankie slipped out of bed before grabbing the towel and went into the bathroom. It was very masculine but she didn't care once warm water was pounding onto her skin and releasing the tensions in her body. She reluctantly turned the shower off and dried her body before pulling on her Superdry men's trackies and black vest top.

When Malcolm returned with the much needed coffee and food, he heard a whirring of a hairdryer upstairs. He set up the breakfast and switched in BBC News as Frankie said "This looks good."  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Oddly, never better" she smiled, sitting cross-legged on the sofa before he passed a cup of coffee to her "Cheers."

Malcolm's Blackberry began ringing and he picked it up to a disgruntled "What?...Oh right...Fuckity bye."  
"Who was that?" Frankie said, eyes glued to the TV.

"Ollie, he said no newspaper is going ahead with it. Not one."

"I'll get ready for work."


	3. Chapter 3

To: FDean .uk

From: MTucker .uk

Subject: Formal event – plus one?

Got a plus one ticket for a formal event at St James's palace. Government and royal family and other people I've never heard of will be there.

Fancy going?

Malc

To: MTucker .uk

From: FDean .uk

Sure thing, what time and when?

Frankie

To: FDean .uk

From: MTucker .uk

Tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at 8. Don't worry, I already have your address.

You tell anyone and I will kill you.

Malc

She sat back in her chair and realised she would have to go shopping tonight. Fucker, why didn't he tell her sooner? She knew she would have to leave here at 5 no matter what crisis was going on, and knowing DoSAC, something would explode.

Malcolm was leaning against a government car, as she stepped out of her building and paced down the stairs. She was dressed in a simple, strapless dark blue dress which flowed behind her as she walked. He looked far too much like a silver fox than a director of communications "Ye carriage awaits," he said, opening the door for her. She slid in and checked her reflection quickly in the pocket mirror in her bag before Malcolm instructed the driver to go "Ye look good by the way."  
"I suspect that's the best compliment I'll ever get out of you Mr Tucker. You look very suave. Whose going to be there?"  
"A bunch of people who I don't give a shit about and who are so thick that a bullet couldn't get through them. Even a fucking machine gun, and I've bloody tried," he sighed, tapping away on his Blackberry.

"Is that the celebrities or royalty?"

"Both."

They left the car, arm in arm, to the flashing cameras before entering the palace. They let go and searched out the alcohol, on a mission to not get dragged into a conversation before they had a drink inside them "Stay right there, I've got te go and threaten the minister for International Development," Malcolm said, eyes on a short man before striding over and grabbing his arm. Frankie was both intimated and in awe of his power and dominating personality.

The music was provided by a jazz band and soon she felt a hand on her arm and turned to see an attractive man in a suit "Would you like to dance?"  
"Yes," she smiled; he led her to the dance floor as a fast tempo song came on "Do you know how to jive?"  
"That's why I picked you; I thought you would be the perfect partner," he smirked before they started to sing as they danced "I'm Alec by the way."  
"Francesca."  
"Good to meet you Francesca. What brings you here tonight?"  
"I'm a plus one, with Malcolm Tucker."  
"Isn't he that spin doctor guy?"  
"Yeah, it seems I'm one of the few people he doesn't seem to scare. What about you?"  
"I recently received a knighthood for charity work, so I was invited here."  
"That's really impressive. What charity do you work for?"  
"I helped found Mary's Meals. We built kitchens in schools and local communities in the most poverished parts of the world," he began to explain. The song ended and he kissed her hand "It was good meeting you and dancing with you Miss Francesca. I hope we will see each other again this evening or maybe outside of such formal occasions."  
"Is that a question for a date?" she teased "Do you have a pen?" he fished one from his pocket and she scrawled her number on his hand "I'll see you around," she added before walking towards Malcolm he was staring intensely at her "What have I done wrong?"

"Nothin' darlin'," he said harshly.

"Don't tell me that I now have to analyse every potential dance partner."

"We don't want you flirting with some mafia boss."  
"You must be the new senior adviser at DoSAC. I'm Jay Harris, political correspondent for the BBC. Would you perhaps like to dance?" another young man asked.  
"I would be delighted," she smiled, then with a quick whisper to Malcolm "This one works for the BBC, the one before has a knighthood for charity work. Is that fucking ok puppet-master?"

The new dance couple chatted politely until he said "How is working for DoSAC?"  
"This is off the record right?" Jay nodded "It's alright, manic but it's worth it."

"What do you think of Nicola Murray?"

"Now you cheeky little bastard, I know what you're up to. I used to be a journalist, I know all of your little tricks, you'll be getting no dirt out of me about anyone in government, and if you dare mention this to anyone I will personally hunt you down and dress you up as a drag queen to use on a TV interview," she said with a devilish grin. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, knowing Malcolm's smirk and piercing eyes would be on her back. She got herself lost and headed out to the gardens to get some fresh air and try and navigate back. In the background, she heard neighing and went towards it, being reminded of her childhood. Mud blocked her route to the stables so instead she slipped off her heels and picked up the skirt of her dress and carefully made her way over to the stables by stepping on clean bricks. She placed her heels on the floor by the entrance before using the Polos in her clutch to encourage a horse over to her. He was about 17 hands and a chestnut brown, probably an American saddlebred, her favourite type. The horse sniffed her hand before he allowed her to stroke his head. She gave him another Polo as a reward before moving onto a shorter Arabian horse, he was jet black and was even friendlier than the previous horse.

She had no idea how long she had been there for but she heard someone Scottish "That's where you've been."  
"I used to ride a lot when I was younger, it's been a long time since I've been in the company of horses," she said, turning to Malcolm, he was leaning handsomely in the empty door frame, her heels in his hand.

"I heard ye bitching out that BBC correspondent. It was impressive."  
"Thank you," she smiled, stroking the head of a tall grey horse "I thought you were coming to give me bollocking on leaving the party and being useless."  
"Well ye are so useless that I want to give you a job offer."  
"What? You better not be doing this out of sympathy."  
"I'm no idiot darlin', Jamie is leaving in 8 weeks and we have both come te the decision that ye would be the best person for the job. You've got balls lass."  
"I don't know what to say," she sighed as he walked up to her.

"Say yes."

"Yes," she nodded.

"Good, ye can't tell anyone about this and I'll help ye prepare for the interview you'll have at number 10. Welcome to the Caledonian Mafia...I bet you can't get on that horse without no support."  
"Watch and learn Tucker," she smirked, opening the stable gate and closing it behind her. She picked up her skirt before pushing her hands gently down on the horse's back and then using it to levy herself onto him "Ta da! You may need to help me get down."  
"Fine," he sighed, joining her in the stable "I'll grab you."

She slipped off the horse's back and he caught her by the waist. She felt his hands linger on her and instead left the stable before slipping her heels back on.


	4. Chapter 4

She was terrified when Malcolm nearly shoved her into a car after work "Ok where the fuck am I being taken and what have I done wrong?" she asked as the driver drove away.

"We're going to go and prepare for an interview at yours will look dodgy if we do it in an office" Frankie tried not to laugh at the innuendo.

"But you had to kidnap me in order to do this?"

"Aye," he simply replied, tapping on his Blackberry. She rolled her eyes and sank back in the leather seat.

"I'm sorry for the mess, if my fiancée's back from his work, he'll either be cooking or sleeping," she smiled, thinking about the night he proposed.

"Fiancee?" Malcolm inquired, looking up from his Blackberry "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she grinned, unlocking the door to her flat. They chatted for a few moments until Frankie heard something. She stepped quietly and nervously opened the bedroom door "What the actual fuck?!" she screamed. Malcolm rushed over and stood behind her. He saw a naked couple attempt to cover themselves up with bed sheets. She bit the inside of her cheeks to stop her from crying as she stormed over to the guy "Seriously?! Yesterday! You proposed yesterday! How long has this been going on for?!"  
He mumbled something that Malcolm couldn't hear so instead he walked over to the topless guy and shouted "How fucking dare you? I've got no fuckin' morals but I know better than to do that!"  
"Who the fuck are you?" the topless guy argued.

"Malcolm just let me deal with this," Frankie sighed.

"I will fucking kill ye," Malcolm threatened.

"Malcolm! Enough!" Frankie shouted. He left the room and attempted to listen to the angry conversation. A few moments afterwards a sobbing blonde woman left the flat and then the dark-haired guy left with a packed bag.

"Fucking coward," Malcolm growled as he walked into the bedroom and found Frankie sitting on the dishevelled bed with a couple of smashed photo frames on the floor. She was shaking but unable to cry. He gently pulled her to her feet and hugged her "Hush lass."  
"Thank you, I just need to get changed," she muttered he left the room for the kitchen and found some whiskey. He searched out for some glasses before pouring enough to calm both of them down. She left the bedroom and settled onto the sofa before switching on the rolling news; Malcolm joined her and passed her the whiskey. She drank it in a few gulps before placing the empty glass on the coffee table. He was pleasantly surprised by her heavy-weight drinking "Let's start on the interview."  
"Are you sure you want to?"

"I need a distraction," she enforced.  
"Alright from what I know, you've got an Oxbridge toddler and a dopey niece of the foreign minister," he began getting out files from his briefcase "You will ace this, just try not to swear."

It was reaching the small hours of the morning by the time they had finished and Frankie was laughing from both tiredness and emotions. She leant back on the sofa and watched Malcolm take off his glasses and rub his face. She wasn't sure what the fuck was going on in her mind, but he was very attractive right now. He caught her looking at him out of the corner of his eye and tried not to smirk. He looked over at her, skinny jeans and a fitted t-shirt, barely any make-up and realised how gorgeous she was. Without her brain working properly, she leant in and kissed him gently. To her surprise he kissed back just as gently and after they separated, their breath was felt on each other's lips. She moved away suddenly and thought out loud "I am so sorry Malcolm. I'm really tired and upset."

Frankie woke up on the sofa with a strong yet slim body behind her. She temporarily forgot about that as she checked the clock and realised it was already half 9. She was already half an hour late and rolled off the sofa in shock. She pulled on her suit from last night and grabbed her unpacked bag noticing the numerous missed texts and calls from DoSAC.

"I am so sorry I'm late, I overslept," Frankie said logging on to her computer.

"You're in the same clothes from yesterday," Ollie teased.

"Fuck off Andy Pandy," Frankie said.

"Frankie, my office now," Nicola warned. Nicola sat back in her chair as Frankie stood impatiently in front of her desk "Why the hell are you late?"  
"Ok," she sighed "I got home last night and found my fiancée in bed with someone else. Obviously I was really upset and I fell asleep on the sofa and forgot to turn my alarm on."  
"I'm really sorry; I give you permission to use Ollie as a stress ball. But only for today."

"Thanks Nicola," Frankie smiled "Oh by the way, I need to take next Friday morning off."  
"Why?"  
"I have an interview."  
"But you've just got here."  
"I'll still be in government. It's for Deputy Director of Communication."  
"You'll be working one below Malcolm?"  
"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone until I know if I've got the job or not."


	5. Chapter 5

Despite her hidden nerves, Frankie felt as if she was coming across as sharp-minded, passionate and confident, especially in the group part of the interview. Once the interviews were finished, she forced herself to go and see Malcolm. She went in via Sam's office as she had sent her a good luck card "How did it go?" Sam said the moment she saw Frankie.

"Well…really well actually. Thank you so much for the card, it seems half of the department here want me!"  
"I think all of the department want you. Especially after they found out that Malcolm and Jamie put a word in for you. They knew you would be good."  
"Speaking of Malcolm, is he in his office?" Frankie said, attempting to catch a glance of him through the barely open doors.

"Yeah he is just go straight through," Sam instructed.

Frankie knocked on the door before walking in and fully closing the door behind her. He looked surprised to see her and quickly ended the call "How did the interview go?"

"Brilliantly," she smiled "The Oxbridge twat gave stereotypical answers and blondie copied him. The interviews were pleasantly surprised at my answers. Thank you Malcolm."  
"My pleasure," he nodded.

The room was full of electricity, yet silence "Ok, that night when…when I kissed you," she began as he stood in front of her "It was a stupid mistake, we were tired and I felt that I would never be loved again."  
"So we're on the same page then," Malcolm chuckled.

"Of course, hopefully we'll be colleagues soon and we need to be able to have a conversation without it being awkward."  
"Aye," he smiled. They made eye contact for only a second too long, which caused them to crash their lips together. They wrapped their arms around each other pulling their bodies closer together, his fingers slid slowly under her top and he internally smiled when she felt her gasp as he held onto her waist. Their deep kisses were filled with passion and small moans, until they heard his office door open and they sprang apart. She rushed out of the office, trying to work out whether that kiss was a mistake again, despite how right it felt.

Malcolm stormed into the DoSAC office; no one could really work out what mood he was in, even as he summoned Nicola and Frankie into the glass meeting room. They stood at the other end which could not be seen into before Malcolm said to Frankie "You got the job."  
"Oh my God" Frankie whispered, failing to keep the grin off her face.

"They told me to let you know, you start in 3 weeks," Malcolm said. Nicola noticed he was smiling, genuinely smiling; not his usual evil grin or triumphant smirk. But she was quickly distracted by Frankie tackling her gently into a hug "Ye better start looking for a new adviser Nic'la."

"Thank you, both of you," Frankie said.

They left the room together and the two women were about to return to their desks when Malcolm suddenly announced "I want you lot to meet the party's new deputy Director of Communications, Francesca Dean." At first the only noise was a pen dropping out of Glenn's hand onto his keyboard but, abruptly, everyone began to applaud her and she received hugs from numerous members of staff.


End file.
